I'll Forever Love You
by Sharlet5
Summary: Benny dares Ethan to ask Sarah out but if he does what will happen? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

I'll Forever Love You

Ethan's POV

_It was Friday night and Sarah was coming over to babysit my little sister Jane. I was in my room sitting on my bed , while I was clashing my palms up and down on my knees , the reason why I was doing this was because I was nervous ,It started when Benny dared me to ask Sarah out tonight ,not that I had a problem with It ,I realy love her but I'm too scared that she will reject me ,besides I don't know if she loves or even likes me the way I do, but who knows she might even reject me, **I'M A NERD!** I yelled in anger .Right after doing that my phone rang; surprisingly it was Benny so I pressed the answer button. Hey Benny what's up? Wait Ethan did you ask Sarah out already? No she's not here yet, besides Benny I'm scared that she will reject me. Sarah won't like a guy like me I mean look at me I'm a nerd she wouldn't like me at all, I said sorrow. Come on E! Stop being such a wimp and be a man and just ask her out already! If you don't I'll put a spell on you besides I thought you loved her! He yelled. I do but! But what Ethan just do it! Benny almost exploded in rage. Fine I'll do it! I yelled back then I hung up, suddenly the door bell rang, it might be Sarah I thought nervously._

Sarah's POV

_I was nervous as I walked into the Morgan household as Ethan's mom invited me inside before she yelled Jane, Ethan your babysitter's here, then they closed the door on their way out leaving while Jane asked if I could play dolls with her. _

One hour later

_I finally to Jane to bed, wondering why Ethan didn't come downstairs tonight, curiosity taking the best of me, I couldn't stop thinking about him, my mind was so full of his cute face I just couldn't help myself. I loved him since the day I saved him from becoming a vampire. I really do love him course every time I see him my undead heart skips a beat then my chest heaves up and down even though I'm a vampire I don't really need to breath but Ethan is the only one that can make that happen, which makes me feel like a human again it is so wonderful. I just can't stand not being around him. Oh Ethan with his adorable face and those cute orbs of his and I love it when he gives me that geeky lop-sided smile it just makes him so cute, but I would never admit my true feelings about him to anyone or even him, I thought as I came face to face with the door of his room. I knocked on the door as I started getting nervous and all sweaty on my forehead as he pulled the door open. Oh hi Sarah, he said as he invited me inside. I was just getting heated and my cheeks turned into a shade of blood red, as I turned around to look at him I started feeling weak then I collapsed _

REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Forever Love You 2

Before my body could even touch the ground, Ethan quickly caught me with his skinny little arms as he was helping me up, OMG! That's so sweet and romantic, I thought. So why didn't you come downstairs tonight or were you trying to avoid me, I said with a suspicious smile plastered on my face while I was still holding his gaze. Ethan's face suddenly turned red and he almost looked like a pumpkin, which made me laugh in the inside but I managed to keep it in, so I decided to ask him a question. Hey Ethan is there something you have to tell me because I can see it in your eyes that it is really important so just spit it out I'm all ears. _I wonder what it is that he has to tell me about. I hope he tells me that he likes me, why am I even thinking like this as if Ethan would like me for God sakes I'm a freaken vampire he wouldn't love me none would.__ I was deep inside my thoughts I snapped out off them when he started to speak._

Ethan's POV

Sarah I've been wanting to say this to you for a long time now so here it goes, Sarah will-yyyyyou-ggo-ouut-wiwith-mmmme? I just stumbled all over my words and I could see that Sarah was totally speechless so I just said the doubt that was flowing in my mind. Listen Sarah I understand if you say no because we both know that I'm a nerd so why would you waste your precious time with me when you can spend it with guys that are so so much better than me, I mean you are so... She cut me off by crashing her lips onto mine, I cannot believe it Sarah is actually kissing me well it took a while for me to respond to the blissful kiss. When I finally responded I slowly put my arms around her waist seeing no sign of rejection I pulled her body closer to mine until there was no space left between us then she quickly put her arms on my neck deepening the kiss. The kiss was full of passion and bliss. We parted from the kiss when her phone rang, I think it might be Erica calling surprise it actually was Erica great just great just what I needed, something or someone to disturb us while we are in the middle of something important JUST GREAT! Just after yelling Sarah gave me a pleading look as if she was asking for permission to answer her phone, all I did was just smile back to show her that I was okay with it. So she quickly answered her phone. Just when she started answering her phone I just folded my arms to the front of her waist while I was hugging her from the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Forever Love You 3**

Sarah's POV

_Hey Erica what's up? Hi I just ate my date for dinner same old same old, anyway where are you? I'm working Erica remember! So what are you and King of the Nerds doing there anyway? Were just watching a movie that's all. Are you sure you guys are just doing that because I know you just not "watching a movie" because I can hear that you guys were just kissing…. Okay Erica that's enough! What's wrong with you! Okay' fine Sarah I'm sorry just don't get your fangs in a twist, but you two really look weird together I'm just saying. You know what Erica goodbye I'll talk to you tomorrow! I hung up my phone and turned around to look at Ethan. I'm so sorry about that Ethan it's just Erica being her mean and annoying self again. It's okay Sarah. He said with hurt on his face. I walked towards the bed and set next to him then he started speaking. So Sarah what is your answer about our date that I asked you on? Oh yeah I totally forgot about it because of Erica's call I'm truly sorry about that Ethan. Its okay Sarah, so what do you say? I would love to go on a date with you Ethan. Okay then since you said yes I would like to tell you something then. He said while I was looking at his big brown sweet eyes. Yeah sure what is it Ethan? Sarah I just wanted to say that III llloovvve youuuu, I could see that Ethan was hesitating and pretty much nervous about what he wanted to tell me. Come on Ethan, you can do it say it I'm listening. Okay here it goes, Sarah I love you and I've always wanted to tell you that since you started babysitting here. Then why didn't you tell me that before, I said while I was feeling all fuzzy in the inside. I didn't tell you that because I was scared that if I told you, you would reject me and thought you wouldn't like a guy like me oh sorry I mean a geek like me and that you wouldn't be my friend anymore because you'll be all freaked out of what I just told you and you'll stop talking to me and y….. Ethan STOP! I don't think like that about you nor feel like that, so what if you're a geek, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks or says, the main point is that I love you too Ethan and I'll forever love you, I said honestly. Ethan's face grew bigger with a smile after he herd me say that._

_Ethan's POV_

I can't believe that Sarah actually loves me back! I thought in excitement. So Sarah what does this make us? I don't really know, she said while shrugging her shoulders. Wait I think I know but I don't know if you're going to be okay about it. What do you mean Ethan? I was suggesting that maybe we could become a couple? A COUPLE? I could see that Sarah was really confused, yeah I mean girlfriend and boyfriend and all that stuff couples do, Sarah probably thought I was making her feel uncomfortable and probably rushing this whole thing, I thought quietly. Oh you were talking about that stuff; I thought that you were talking about star wars again, so if you put it that way I'm totally your girl then, Sarah replied while her face was turning a blood shade of red. Okay then, so that makes me your guy, I said before I stroked her cheek pulling away a strand of hair that was covering her beautiful chocolate eyes, we held others gaze, then the distance between us started closing and I could feel her sweet warm breath on my lips, the distance between us even grew more close until our facieses completely met, then I decided to lean in. I softly put my lips on hers leading us to a blissful kiss then we ended up making out on the bed. I loved each and every second of it. While I was kissing Sarah, I felt like I'm in a world where everything was about us, was so peaceful, magical and problem free, it was just like paradise I never wanted to leave. I vanished out of the fantasy

Sorry guys for not updating, I've been very busy for the past 4 months, so I'm trying to make it up to you guys by making this story little bit longer so enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

I'LL FOREVER LOVE YOU 4

ETHAN'S POV

_As our lips parted, we were panting like dogs because we needed, well I needed to breathe because the whole make out thing was taking the life out off me. Wow Ethan that was totally magical and wonderful, I loved it. Well Sarah I loved it too I replied while taking her hands into mine. So Sarah what do you wanna do? Just before Sarah could answer my question my phone range. What do you want Benny! I said really getting annoyed that he decides to call right now out of all times. Wow sorry Ethan I was just checking on you since you sound like Sarah rejected you….Benny shut up! Okay okay sorry buddy, so what happened between you and Sarah? Nothing Benny it's just nothing don't worry... Ethan what the hell happened! Fine you wanna know what happened, Sarah said no! Now please worry about your own life right now I am very busy now, so bye. Finally your done talking to him, Ethan you really did the right thing by not telling him about us just yet. Yeah I know how you wanna take things slowly so that's why I told him that you rejected me. That's pretty good the last thing we need is Benny disturbing us while we trying to have some alone time, yeah totally, I responded before giving her a slow peck on the lips. I love you Ethan, she said while she was still parting from my lips. I love you too Sarah, I said still holding her cheeks that were turning red. So Sarah what do you wanna do since Jane is asleep and we're completely alone? We could watch a movie? Yeah let's do that anyway I do feel like sitting in front of the TV. Good so I'll make the snacks while you pick a movie and pop it in._

SARAH'S POV

After telling Ethan what to do we ran downstairs Ethan went to the living room while I went to the kitchen to fix the snacks. After 20 minutes we both set down on the couch then Ethan pressed play, while the movie was playing Ethan kept finding ways to get closer to me, which was pretty funny to me but anyway pretty cute. He finally put his arm around me the second that happened my eyes locked with his, we gazed into each others eyes for 5 seconds then our lips connected leading to a kiss. Our lips moved together as we kissed, it was like one of us were trying to win a battle of who could kiss the best, I could feel it Ethan was just begging for entrance but before I could let him in I wanted to have some fun a bit. He kept on begging and begging for me to let him in but I kept on refusing to his desperation of getting In. So in order for him to get accepted, he carefully grabbed my waist with the other hand while using the other to hold my head as he laid it on the arm rest without our lips parting, then he slowly put his body on top of mine so he could balance, he was about to beg some more but I decided to let him in so I opened my mouth so he could slide his tongue in, by the time he was done our tongues started moving In sync, it was a battle playing out in our mouths. As we continued this make out session, I cupped his locks with my hand and used the other to hold his cheek, while he was using his to hold my waist and my face as we kissed but before I could take off his jacket I opened my eyes and noticed a flashy light pulling up the drive way, then I realized that it was the car of Ethan's parents, I quickly pulled my lips of off Ethan's and jumped up as quick as I could, then I started fixing my hair and my clothes while Ethan set there with a confused look on his face, like he wasn't getting the idea that his parents are right outside and I was just trying to fix myself. ETHAN! Your parents are right outside so fix your hair so it won't look like we were making out, that's when he started to get the whole scene that was playing right in front of his eyes. He jumped off the couch and started flatting his hair with his hands making it more messier then usual, before the door could even open to revel Ethan's parents we quickly set on the couch far away from each other and pretended to watch TV as they walked in. Hey guys they greeted, so what have you two been up to since we were gone? MR and MRS Morgan asked with suspicious looks on their faces. Nnnnnnathing wwwwe wweere just watchin a movie, I hesitated while Ethan set there smiling like an idiot to make it convincing to his parents. Okay Mr and Mrs Morgan looks like I need to go, before I left I kindly took my pay from them and was about to herd for the door Ethan stopped me and told me he would walk me to my car. I just smiled at him and nodded my head in response. I walked out the door and he followed behind me right after closing the door behind us. When the door was completely closed we started holding hands, to my surprise Ethan picked me up and carried me bridal style and started walking towards my car. Ethan what are you doing? I'm carrying you my love. I know you are Cuddle Bear but for what? I don't want you to get tired I care about you way too much. Awhh that's so sweet but baby I'm a vampire I never get tired. I know but to me your human and I wanna treat you like a princess. Is there a day where you don't blurt out those sweet and passionate words of yours? Ha-ha Sarah is that supposed to be a joke? Ethan asked in disbelief that his girlfriend would ask that kind of a question. Yeah Ethan you always say nice things to me and your always looking out for me that's the other reason why I love you so much. Uhh thanks Sarah, but the reason why I love you is because your everything that I wanted and needed because I'm nothing without you Sarah and I think you should know that. I giggled while looking at the expression on his face awhh thanks Ethan, you see that's why I was asking you that question because your just flirting with me again Ethan! Okay okay, fine I am but only because your beautiful and I love you that's why I'm flirting with you right now. After he said that he put me down beside my car and took my hands into his and then he slowly closed his eyes and started leaning in, I know what he was going to do so I leaned in as well then our lips slowly met it was a sweet and passionate kiss and I felt like I was in paradise. After a minute I retreated then his face turned into a frown, then I told him that he doesn't have to worry because I'll see him tomorrow, I got into my car and went home.


End file.
